


每日盾锤

by richardeli_elf95



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor, M/M, Vampire!Steve, human!Thor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardeli_elf95/pseuds/richardeli_elf95
Summary: *初拥梗，吸血鬼盾x人类锤*一小段盾锤车，直接上高速，请根据自身状况谨慎乘坐，小心晕车【bushi】





	每日盾锤

**Author's Note:**

> *初拥梗，吸血鬼盾x人类锤  
*一小段盾锤车，直接上高速，请根据自身状况谨慎乘坐，小心晕车【bushi】

“是时候了。”  
史蒂夫微微支起身子，一只手抵住正在他身上起伏的索尔的胸膛，索尔停下了动作，表情空茫地看向史蒂夫，仿佛花了一些时间来理解他的话，随后他强硬地俯下身，将史蒂夫的手挤在两人胸膛之间，双手捧住史蒂夫的脖颈吻他，史蒂夫从床头摸来一柄匕首贴上了他的脖子。  
索尔终于乖乖停住了。  
他有些不满地重新坐直，甚至动了动让史蒂夫呆在自己的深处后才接过匕首问道：“还是如此？”  
史蒂夫点了点头。  
索尔咧开一边嘴角，空着的手把扭结在一起的金色长发拂到脑后，将匕首的刃握在掌中，用力，细细的血流便顺着掌缝流了下来。  
史蒂夫依旧好整以暇地看着他，仿佛他不是那个吸血鬼，不是那个刚刚还在，并且一直都会渴慕他的爱人。  
血滴在史蒂夫的胸膛，一路顺着喉咙拖曳到唇边，扣了几响才敲开了染成鲜红的嘴唇。史蒂夫张开嘴，鲜血滴进的口腔，让他整个人都沾了些生气。  
“够了。”史蒂夫说，他坐起身子，一只手揽住索尔的腰，索尔松开手，匕首掉落在床单上，史蒂夫握住索尔的手腕，展平他的手掌，仔细舔净他掌心的每滴血液，原本滴在他脸上的血迹被蹭开，胸前的血也流淌下来，在他苍白的皮肤上耀眼得惊人。  
当他从索尔的掌中抬起头时，索尔掌心的伤口已经消失了。  
“你准备好了吗？”史蒂夫重新拿起匕首。  
“当然，吾爱，”索尔握住史蒂夫握着匕首的手，“向我展示你的世界。”  
史蒂夫将刀塞进索尔的手中。  
索尔有些好笑地看着自己的爱人，“这种时候将权力交给我？”  
史蒂夫抬起头看进爱人的眼睛里，“当然，你也随时可以放弃。”  
索尔仍用手掌握住刀刃，再次捧住史蒂夫的脖颈吻他，冰凉的刀刃同时切进两人的皮肤中，血液顺着史蒂夫的肩膀和索尔的上臂流下。但索尔的吻异常专注又热切，仿佛完全忘记了自己原本要做什么，只想一直亲吻着他的爱人直到时间的尽头，匕首不知什么时候掉了下去，只有两人的伤口互相磨蹭挤压。  
越来越多的血液几乎让史蒂夫丧失理智，他突然握住索尔的窄腰用力冲撞起来，索尔被他突如其来的发难顶得闷哼一声，整个人失了力气，但史蒂夫的手像铁钳一样牢牢箍着他的腰，让他只能软下肩背伏在自己的手臂上喘息。  
颈侧突如其来的剧痛让他发出一声高亢绵长的呻吟，尾音居然带上了笑意。  
他的吸血鬼终于愿意主动咬他了。  
不仅如此，他的吸血鬼放弃了一贯地克制，不再只像吃餐后甜品一样喝一点他的血就要求停止，而是饥渴又野蛮地快速抽走他体内的血液，他很快感觉到失血带来的大脑晕眩和体力不支，史蒂夫在身下的冲撞却愈演愈烈，快感侵占头脑的同时更加迅速地抽走索尔所剩不多的体力，他开始双耳嗡鸣，眼前发黑，头晕脑胀，甚至控制不住自己的身体要向后倒去，但他的吸血鬼温凉的手臂缠住了他的后背，托着他的后脑按到了被血液弄得一塌糊涂的颈旁。  
喝了它吧，他的吸血鬼在脑中蛊惑他，你将与我相伴永生。  
索尔开始舔舐史蒂夫的伤口，细小的疼痛和即将交换血液的期待让史蒂夫整个人都紧绷起来，他的人类终于用嘴唇包覆住伤口，开始从他的体内吸取血液时，史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛。  
他终于明白了为什么交换血液才是吸血鬼能体验到的最无与伦比的快感。  
血液开始流动的感觉让他无法抑制地呻吟出声，就像一台沉眠多年的机器被重新唤醒，血液流过时仿佛牵扯着他的心脏都开始重新跳动，他全身颤抖，双手死死扣住爱人的肩背，他怀中的人开始发热——这表示转换已经开始，甚至恢复了一些体力，腰臀又开始不安分的扭动。  
史蒂夫立刻就尖叫着释放了，索尔几乎是同时射在了他的胸腹上，白色覆盖上已近干涸的红色又从它的表面流下。  
两个人一起摔进了床上。  
新生的吸血鬼在转化过程的不适和剧烈的高潮余韵的双重作用下昏昏欲睡，史蒂夫将他好好抱进自己的怀里，在索尔凑上去吻他的时候，舔到了两颗正在生长的尖牙。

Fin


End file.
